A sweet confession
by beatress
Summary: "Mommy, tell me a story, so sweet without any violence," the little girl asked. " A story without a fight but I don't know any such one. What should I do?" her mother thought. An idea shot up in her mind. She came up with a story of her own. What is this story? Did the girl like it? A surprise enclosed in this story.NEW CHAPTER: It's now Natsu's turn to tell a story! RnR!
1. Life is like a Fairytale

**Natsu: Try writing something happy?**

**Me: Yes, this is a result of that. My endings are always happy you know.**

**Natsu: What? You included a poem in this. You can write them. **

**Me: No, Lucy wrote it for me.**

**Natsu: I can't believe that. She didn't write it for me but she wrote for you.**

**Me: Natsu, stop whining. Writing poems is my style. I don't know the rules though. I write whatever I feel like. I've written more poems than story before being introduced to Fanfiction. This story does contain one which I wrote especially for Lucy and Natsu, yesterday. I hope you like it.**

**Natsu: Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. All she owns is the plot and the poem enclosed.**

**Me: Go ahead and enjoy!**

* * *

**A sweet confession**

"Mommy!" a little pink haired girl of about five years old called out to her mother who just got changed into her pajamas.

"Yes, sweetie," she said, placing her hands on her waist as she saw the little girl approach her.

It was almost bedtime for the little girl but there was no sign of sleep on her face. Indeed she was quite restless, just like her father. Untying her blonde hair, she picked up the girl in her arms, giving her a hug. The girl returned the hug. The little girl hugged her back. Now, pulling her head away from her mother, she looked into her mother's face.

"Mommy, please tell me a story today which doesn't involve any battles. Something about love… I'm just fed up with all the fighting," the little girl said.

She inherited this trait from her mother indeed. She never liked it if anyone was involved in fights. However, if she did had to fight, she was uncontrollable, another trait of her father in her.

Lucy thought for a while but she couldn't recall any story that doesn't involve a fight. So, she decided she'd come up with a story of her own.

"I don't know any story that doesn't involve a fight, sweetie," she replied, causing the girl to pout at once.

"But" The girls spirits rose at once.

"I'd tell you a story that does have a small fight,"

"A small fight? Never mind. Tell me, mommy, what is it about?" the girl asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. A small fight didn't matter her.

"It's about a princess and how she confessed her love to her prince charming," the blonde replied as she walked to her bed. She placed the girl gently on her bed and pulled up the covers.

"Wow!" the girl beamed with happiness, "Tell me fast mommy, I really want to hear it"

"Well, long time ago, there lived a princess named Lucy. She lived with her mother and her father in the kingdom of Heartphilia. Though she felt at times like she was in jail, deprived of any friends, she was happy that she had her mother. Her father was completely engrossed in the administration, so he never cared about her. However, one day, the little girl lost her mother. She cried and cried but there was no one to wipe away her tears." Lucy said.

Tears surfaced the little girl's eyes and she snuggled close to her mother.

"Her father didn't care about her. She was deprived of love and happiness in the castle. Though she had all other amenities, she needed a friend. She wanted a family that would take care of her. So, one fine day, she ran away from her home, to find herself a true home. She wandered alone through the continents and kingdoms but found no place that she could call home. Wandering, she fainted due to weakness one day," Lucy said.

"Then, what happened? Did she die mommy? Don't say that? Did someone rescue her? Was it her prince charming?" the girl questioned. Lucy smiled.

"Well, yes. The next time she opened her eyes she saw a pink haired guy sitting next to her. She looked around and found that she was in some sort of a castle.

"Are you alright, young lady?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Where am I, respected Sir?" she replied.

"Well, you're in my castle. Let me introduce myself. I'm Natsu Dragneel, the prince of Dragneel kingdom and you?" he asked.

"I'm.. I'm…" she stammered. She didn't know what to say. She feared he would take her back to her father. Her father had been searching for her lately. She just didn't want to go back. She saddened at the very thought of going back.

"Don't you have a family? I'm really sorry…" the young prince said.

"You don't have to be sorry, my prince. My family is as good as having none. I'm Lucy," she replied, prepared for the worst.

"Don't tell me you're Princess Lucy of the Heartphilia kingdom who ran away from the castle?" he asked, worried.

"Please, young prince, don't tell my father about me. I just don't want to go back to that place. I was never cared for there. I just don't-" she was cut off in between by Natsu who hugged her tight. She clenched onto his shirt, tears threatening to fall down from chocolate brown eyes.

"Go ahead Princess. We share a similar kind of pain. Even I did lose someone close to my heart. My father he left me with the kingdom in a very small age and ever since then, my grandpa has been helping me out with the kingdom. I dearly loved my father but he left me. I've been searching for him the whole time but never seem to find him," he said. She could now feel tears upon her shoulders too. She cried and he accompanied her. After a long time for which nothing but only sobs echoed in the room, they let go. Tears dried in theirs eyes. They pulled back themselves away to look at each other. Their eyes were locked with the others'. A slight blush formed on their face. He got up.

"Don't worry, princess, Trust me. I'll always protect you. I'll never let anyone take you away. That's a promise," he swore.

"My prince… I'm really glad to hear that" she replied. He left her alone in the room so that she could rest" Lucy sighed, giving the little girl a break so that she could digest the story a bit.

"Why did you stop mommy? Did he love her? If so, how did they confess? Did her father take her away? Continue mommy! I want to know what happened next," the girl said. Lucy was happy that at least she liked it. She couldn't come up with a better story for the time being.

"Well, a few days passed and both of them developed a liking for each other. She always felt lonely if he wasn't around and he always was worried if he couldn't see her. Days passed like this until one day, when the prince went out on a mission to meet the king of a nearby kingdom. She felt very lonely… so much that she felt she couldn't live without him. It was then that she realized she loved him more than anything did. Now she had to confess in order to know how he felt about her. How would she do that? She had no idea. Surely, she couldn't face him straight and tell him in face that she loved him. She was too shy for that. She even didn't want to stay calm, lest she might lose him. Therefore, she decided she'd a write a poem that would convey her feelings to him and place it somewhere so that he could read it when she was not around. She took a piece of paper and thought. She noted down the very first idea that popped into her mind : _It's like a Fairy tale,_ Then she continued writing until it happened to be a complete poem. Well, she didn't have an adequate knowledge of the rules to be followed if any but she wrote whatever she felt like writing for him. It was too late so she slept at the desk itself. Little did she know that the confession came straight after a few minutes.

After a few minutes that she passed out, the prince returned. He reached her room and saw that the light was still on. It was strange so he went in, seeing that the door was also open. He smiled as he saw the blonde haired princess sleep on the desk. She was so cute. He went near the desk and saw that she was in deep sleep. However, soon his attention diverted to a piece of paper that fluttered due to the wind on the table. Carefully removing the paper weight on it, he took the paper to read. His eyes shot wide when he began reading. It was a poem. Was it for him? Did she write it? With these questions on his mind, he read the poem:

_Life is like Fairytale_

_Indeed it's true._

_In this vast world of life, _

_I've found you._

_Life is like Fairytale,_

_It's something new_

_Surprises I've got_

_Are only 'cause of you._

_It wasn't anything like this before_

_All losses are redeemed for sure._

_Diving in the sea of happiness am I_

_What can I ask for more?_

_I know how it feels when you lose, _

_some one close to your heart_

_Since I've lost the person _

_I've loved the most_

_Ever since then I lost the love and happiness in my life_

_That is what for all life long I have strived_

_So I ran away from that place that I once called my home._

_In search of a home did I roam, the continents all alone…_

_I wandered and wandered for such a place_

_I wandered around at my pace._

_In snow, in sun, in rain,_

_My efforts were, however, in vain._

_It was then that I met you_

_And you made my dream come true_

_My dream of having a family_

_You made it come true_

_Of all, only some in life are special_

_And you are one of the few_

_You were like the sun that drove away the darkness in my life._

_You were an umbrella to me, protecting me from the rain of fights._

_Sometimes, when I look back into my memories,_

_I find you in each of them._

_My life is tree which _

_From a seed you sowed, it stemmed. _

_If you say, it's Heaven,_

_I will say it's with you._

_If you say, it's Hell,_

_I'll say it's my life without you._

_Be a tree that protects me from sun and rain_

_Let me also share some of the drops of pain_

_Whatever be the condition, whatever be the time,_

_I know that you will always be on my side._

_Life is like Fairy tale_

_It is something new._

_What it is now, will be nothing_

_If it's without you._

_I love you, Natsu._

By the time he finished reading it, tears rolled in his eyes. They dripped down his face to fall on her blonde hair. Something wet her hair, which woke the princess up. She was horrified to see that the prince had already read that poem of hers. She wanted him to but not that early.

"I… I…" she bit her lip.

The next moment she knew he hugged her tight, squeezing her tight.

"I love you too," was what she heard him say. Hearing this, she hugged him back. Tears fell from her eyes. How she missed such a love? How she longed to hear that from someone? Everything was just perfect.

However, the moment didn't last for long. The door opened and the soldier reported to the prince. The prince pulled away from his princess.

"Your highness, the Heartphilia kingdom is going to attack us for the princess," the soldier said.

"Good, We'll settle the matter here then. Get ready for the battle. I don't want to hand over the princess," he ordered. The soldier went right away to carry out his orders.

Natsu urged to go but Lucy refused to let him go.

"But Lucy, I'll finish this matter here, once and for all. You're mine now and I can't let anyone take you away, just because you're his daughter," he said.

"But I can't bear to see you get hurt…" she said, as she cried.

"Listen, Lucy, I promise I'll be back with a victory. I promise I won't let them take you away. Cheer up. I'll return back…" he said as he left for the battle field," Lucy stopped to see if she liked it or not. She closed her face with her palms, not wanting to hear of any blood shed.

"Mom! No battle! Please skip this part…" the girl whined. Lucy let out a giggle.

"As you wish sweetie, They had a very fierce battle. Princess Lucy saw the battle from the castle. Every time her prince got hurt, she cursed herself for not being of any help to him. So she finally entered the battle field, unarmed," she said.

"What? Unarmed? She wouldn't stand a chance. How can be she so foolish?" the little girl asked.

"Well, she knew that if her father wanted her, she wouldn't be killed. So, she courageously went there and stood in front of her father who was battling her prince, placing herself between them.

"Father, you've never cared for me. Even then, you want me back. I know there must be a reason for you but I don't care. I want to make two things clear for you. First, The Lucy you knew no longer exists. Second thing, I love this guy and I'm not going to leave him at any cost. Don't ever look back at my family. You'll have to fight me to get to it. I hope you don't have any other questions to be answered. If so, you may leave my home now," she said. Both their eyes widened. The prince was equally shocked as the king. He didn't expect that kind of an answer from her. However, he smiled at her as she dragged him into the castle. The king left as soon as he realized his mistake. He only wished his daughter would be happy ever after. That was the least he could do.

Lucy took him in to the infirmary and did first aid, scolding him for all the reckless things he did. He just chuckled at her nagging.

"Why? Why do you laugh?" she asked him sternly.

"Well, the shy girl a moment before has done something brave. I never imagine you could do such a thing," he said, grabbing her wrist. Her hands moved to his chest and she rested her head on his chest.

"Well, I couldn't bear seeing you taking all that blows. That was so killing…. I love you, Natsu," she said.

"And I love you too, my princess," he said." Lucy took a deep breathe, glancing at the door.

"What is it, mommy? Is something wrong? Finish the story!" the girl said.

"Listen sweetheart, here comes the end. Princess Lucy married Prince Natsu and they lived happily ever after… Now it's time for your bed," she said as she looked at the door.

It was late night and Natsu has still not returned home. This worried the blonde a lot. The little girl looked at the worried blonde.

"You rushed a bit in the end, mommy. You worried about something?" the girl asked.

"Nope, it's nothing," she said, still looking at the door.

"You're lying. Your looking for dad, aren't you? Then, you should look at the window. You know he enters via window always," the girl said, "Besides, if your worried about him, let me tell you, if dad's outside you must be more worried about the world than him. He'd be just fine mommy. I'm going to sleep," was all she said before falling into the depths of sleep. She was just like him. Always doing whatever she wanted to.

Lucy pulled up the covers, gave her a good night kiss on her head, and walked back and forth in her room. It was too late and now she was going to yell at him. Suddenly, she heard a snap and found Natsu in the room. Within the wink of an eye, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Natsu,you-" she was cut off when he kissed her on her lips. She closed her eyes and returned him the kiss. A slight shade of pink appeared on her face as he pulled away.

"Well, this was what the prince was supposed to do, don't you think?" he said. She looked away, blushing.

"Come on, Luce, we're married now. You cannot blush because of me. Anyways why didn't you tell her that it was the poem you wrote for me?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"You still remember that?" she asked in surprise.

"How can I forget it if I'm still alive?" he said, going for a second kiss but she stopped him in his track.

"Natsu, there is a kid in this room…" she said. He pouted. She struggled to get free but his grip only got tighter.

"She wanted me to tell her a story without violence. That was all I could do. How did you know about it? Were you listening to it all the time?" her jaw dropped.

"Of course, how could I miss something my sweet wife was telling my dear daughter? It was fun you know? You didn't have the slightest idea that I was outside listening to your discussion and my… my daughter is worried about the world than me. I'm so jealous of the world you see," he said, pouting.

"Well, she loves you a lot too… may be the best of everything in this world," she replied.

"And what do you think about how much my wife loves me?" he said smiling mischievously.

She pulled in close to him, making his eyes go wide. His cheek rubbed against her as she kissed him behind his ear and whispered, "As much as you can never imagine,"

He smiled and kissed her back.

"Now, it's bed time, sweetheart. Our daughter will wake up if don't sleep soon," she said.

He kissed her on her forehead and said, "I love you too, Luce as much as you love me,"

"I know that… I know that very well," she said.

They pulled away lest they wanted to be caught. They slept on the either side of their daughter. He gave his wife and daughter a goodnight kiss each as they slept soon. His most precious things in life, which he wouldn't lose for the world, the dragon slayer slept in peace with his wife and daughter whom he cherished the most. A happy family, isn't it?

* * *

**Natsu: I never thought you could ever write something happy.**

**Me: My stories always have a happy ending you idiot!**

**Natsu: Don't call me that! Anyways, you got a nice poem there. I appreciate it.**

**Me: Really? **

**Natsu: Nah! It's cause Lucy wrote it for me!**

**Me: (smacked him) Well, guys. How was it? Please post your comment in the box below. This is my very first time I'm publishing a poem so all your suggestions will be valuable to me. Don't forget to enclose them.**

**Natsu: My sis doesn't know any rules as to how to write a poem. She'd be really pleased to get your reviews, tagged along with your advices. You can even pm her if you want. She'd be more than happy to receive them.**

**Me: Don't forget to tell me how you felt after reading this. Next update, Natsu's Grandson- Chapter-3 My most precious thing**

**Me & Natsu: Love you all, Arigato and Bye for now!**


	2. While i miss you

**I never thought I could make one for this story. I so so love this storybut I never thought I could write another for this one. Here this goes. You want to know the trivia for this, I tagged it at the bottom. Hope you like it! I don't know if it is as great as the first one. But still this is unique in itself and that was unique in instead of posting it as a new story, i thought this would fit in this story well.  
**

**Now, go ahead and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter-2 While I miss you**

"Speed up, Daddy. You're too slow…" the little pink- haired girl whined as she pulled onto her father's hair tighter. She was now sitting on his shoulders as he ran around their little apartment. He ran even faster but soon slowed down. For the first time in his life was the dragon slayer TIRED! He never thought babysitting his own daughter could be SO TIRING. Well, it would be tiring if it's only his daughter. Before he got married to his beloved mate, he babysat the children of his own guildmates. It was never like this…. It's his daughter, after all, always so restless like him. That would just be an understatement…. She was even more restless than him.

"Daddy! Why did you slow down? I know you don't like me, right?" She pouted, crossing her arms against her chest. Alligator tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. As soon as he smelt salt, he ran wild, carrying his daughter. She immediately giggled as she saw her father so frantic. Drained out of physical strength, he put his daughter down on the floor as he sat on the floor, squatting his legs so he could breathe some air.

"Let us play something Daddy…. Did you become tired? Is it because of me? I'm very bad daughter, right, Daddy?" she said, tears rolling in her eyes. Natsu looked at his daughter wide eyed. He hated it. He hated when either she or their daughter used to cry. He felt like killing everyone responsible for that. He immediately, knelt on his knees and gave the little girl a hug, striking her pink hair with his hand. This considerably calmed his daughter down.

"No, my sweetie…. Don't cry… You know how much daddy hates it when you cry…. You're my little angel right? And my angel would never cry, will she?" he said. The girl pulled back from his father to see if he was serious about it. And she indeed got the answer. He was grinning at her to calm her down.

She immediately wiped her tears with the back of her little hands and returned his grin.

"You're right, Daddy. Your angel will never cry. It's a promise but except sometimes though!" she said. Both of them burst into laughter as soon as she finished her statement. Their laughs echoed in their little home.

"And one more important thing….. Daddy will always love his sweet little angel, no matter what. So never doubt his love for you okay? Even playfully," he said, ruffling her hair.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean that…. I just... I just wanted to play with you more…. You don't usually stay at home right? So, I would never get the chance to play with you more," she reasoned. He just patted her head, grinning assuring that everything was fine and that he loves her so much.

"So, now can we play?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"I just wonder how your mom deals with you every day…. You're way too restless for me," he sighed at his daughter's restlessness.

"Just as the way she deals with you," she said before running off.

"Why you-"he muttered before he ran after his daughter to catch her. And the game began….

But amidst all this, where is the dragon slayer's beloved wife, Lucy? And why in the world did she leave her destructive family with their sweet little home?

~0~

"_Why do I have to be here?"_ the blonde thought as she peeped out of the window of her best friend's room, lost in her own thoughts. She was worried how the house would be left, by the time she returned home. She was quite worried if anything would at all be left. But what she was worried the most was if her beloved daughter and her best loved man would be safe and sound. She knew they would be. After all, Natsu is there to take care of their daughter in her absence. But every since, she was born, Lucy has never left her alone for a second and leaving her alone for a day, even if it was with her beloved husband, was making her worried. It felt as if her heart pounded. She could practically hear her heart beat. Leaving Natsu and also Emi was quite heartbreaking….

"Lu-chan, How is Emi? I haven't seen her in a while now.." her best friend asked, unknown to the fact that her friend was already drowned in the sea of worries and thoughts.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Are you here?" she asked and repeated. Finally, she threw some water on her face, making her best friend snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What? Why?" she stuttered.

"I was asking how is Emerald," she said. A slight red formed on her cheeks due to embarrassment.

"Oh, she's fine…" she mumbled.

"You worried about her? Come on, Lu-chan… She's with Natsu… You can't be worried about your own daughter when she is with your husband and that too the one who is the most powerful among all the mages of Fiore. I bet no one will dare eye your daughter when he is even in a diameter of 1 mile away from her," the bookworm assured.

"But still…. I've never left her alone since the day she was born….. You cannot expect me not to worry…." She said, sounding even more worried. Levy understood. She thought it would feel like a change if she was away from her house and duties for a while but it seemed to be of no use. Her mind wandered around her home no matter where she was.

~0~

Their little hide and seek game was now done. Both father and daughter now lie on the couch panting, similar smiles adorning their faces.

"I'm tired of these games, Emi. What do you say? Want to learn some new techniques?" he asked, all fired up.

"No, daddy! Remember mommy said no magical training in home! Auntie Erza is better than mommy when they're angry. I don't want to see an angry mommy…. Besides, I don't like mommy when she's angry. Don't you think she's super cute when she's smiling?" she asked her father, tugging her father's shirt as she placed herself on her lap.

He slightly blushed at his daughter's comment.

"Hey, Emi, why don't you sleep? Mommy even told me to make you sleep before she returns. You really don't want to make her angry now don't you? You don't like an angry mommy," he replied, trying to change the topic.

"But I cannot sleep without hearing a story from Mommy. I cannot sleep without mommy. I want to hear a story daddy. Can you tell me one? Please…. Please.. please…" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Now, now… Natsu and story-telling? One can never think of such a combination…. But for his daughter, he has to do it…. Tell her a story…. But what?

~0~

"You know something, Lu-chan…. You changed a lot ever since you got together with Natsu…. And after Emi was born, it became even more different….. Not that you are avoiding us or something of that sort…. But it always seems as if it's not you who we are talking with unless Natsu or Emi is around…. It's practically they're stealing you from us," she said with a little pout.

Lucy giggled at her friend's reaction but understood what she meant. Ever since their confession, she was never herself when he was not around. And since Emi was born, there was no way you could experience the Lucy Heartphilia her friends had known. She was so overprotective of her daughter. Even if it was only for a second she was away, she would be frantically searching all over the surrounding places until she could find her daughter. It's true- She was so attached to him and to her daughter such that **while she missed them, she missed herself too…..**

"I… I… I…" she just couldn't tell her friend how she felt without them around. It was…. It felt so lonely without them that even in crowd, she felt alone…. Her feelings were not something that could be expressed in words…

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, pat.

"It's okay, Lu-chan… You don't have to tell… I'm just…. I just want you to be yourself, even when they're not around you… I know you love more than this world…. But still you have this world to love…. And other people in this world who love you, may be not as much as them though but still they love you," she said, assuring that she would always be there for her.

"Thank you, Levy-chan, but can I …. Can I?" Lucy hesitated.

"Of course you can. Or else Natsu will come running after my life for keeping you to myself for an entire day. Soon, Emi will join the run. "Auntie Levy, how can you keep mommy to yourself?" she'll shout on me," Levy said, imitating Emi's voice when she's angry. This made Lucy laugh.

"Besides, it's already dark outside. Shall I walk you to your apartment?" Levy offered.

"No thanks, Levy-chan. I can do it by myself. Anyways, no one is going to even eye me if they value their life you see," she said.

Both friends burst into laughter. Giving her friend a good bye hug, she left for her home.

~0~

"I don't know any story, sweetie. Only mommy can tell you one…."

"But I don't want to make mommy angry, daddy. I want to sleep before she comes home," she said as she pouted, "It's so boring without mommy. She's only out for a day and I already miss her. Do you even miss her when she's on missions, daddy?" the little girl said, looking up to meet her father's onyx eyes with her's own. She somehow smelt something salty but he just smiled at her.

"Now that reminds me of a story. Don't you want to listen to it?" he asked.

The little girl's ears perked up. She just loved to hear them. She heard a lot from her mom. Every night a new story and the blonde had to come up with one, every night, in order not to disappoint her daughter. You cannot obviously refuse the most adorable little girl in the world…

"Tell me, daddy. It would be great! I know it," she said, excitedly, "But it doesn't have any fights right?" she said the last part with a little fear in her voice.

"Nah, it won't have any fights, I guess but it all happens in a war," he said, sounding scary.

The little girl clenched onto his shirt tighter, tears rolling in her eyes already.

"Okay, okay, I'll not talk of the war going on but you might have heard of the first part from your mommy already," he said.

"You mean this is the Princess Lucy and Prince Natsu story?" she asked, her eyes beaming with joy. That had been her favourite so far. How she loved that story and to hear more about it made her feel overjoyed. He just nodded, surprised at her amusement.

"_So, this goes like this. After Prince Natsu and Princess Lucy got married, one day there was a big war. Two kingdoms, namely uhm…. Uh….Fairytail and Phantom kingdoms had a fierce war. Prince Natsu was an ally of the Fairytail kingdom. So, he decided to help them in the battle… _

"_My prince, why do you have to leave?" the princess asked with teary eyes_," he said as he sighed, closing his eyes. He could feel his own tears surfacing at the thought of it.

"Continue, daddy! It's so good," she jumped with joy. It was sad but it was good.

" "_I have to leave, princess. Fairytail is waiting for me. Being their ally, I've got to help them," the prince replied sternly. He didn't want to but still…_" he sighed again.

The little girl was taken aback by the prince's reply. She never thought that the prince could ever talk to the princess this way. How could he talk so rudely to her? That isn't fair.

"The prince is so rude, daddy," the girl said, sulking. Her eyebrows knitted together depicting a annoying expression on her face.

"You better don't jump to conclusions. Then, listen:

"_But, my prince, I cannot live without you for a second…. Please take me with you, my prince. I cannot bear the pain of separation from you," the prince bowed her head, tears, flying out from her eyes._

_The prince came close to the princess and placed his palm on her cheek. She sniffled and cried but did not look up. He forced her to look into his eyes which were as equally teary as her. She stopped crying the moment she saw his teary eyes…_

"_Princess, I'd rather want you in this castle than have you in the battle ground…. I can die for you but I can't live if something happens to you…. So, please respect my wish…. Please, stay in the castle… for me…." He said, his voice cracking up._

"_I will," she said with a determined look on her face," But promise me, you'd come back. Then, I will stay back," she said, tears still rolled in her eyes._

"_I will, I promise," he said as he left her alone, for the battle,_" Natsu said, trying hard not to let his tears surface his eyes.

"It's so sad, daddy" the little girl cried, as she rested her chest on her father's chest. She wanted to be protected, from all kind of pain. She didn't want to have such a kind of pain.

"Should I continue? You seem so sad already…." He asked. He didn't want to continue the story. Thinking about it made him all teary. He didn't' know when he'd break into tears.

"What are you saying? This is such a good story…. Please continue… I want to know what happened in the end…." She said, still holding the tears her little onyx eyes had been holding back for quite some time. He sighed. He now has to continue it….

"_It was a fierce battle. So many people died, soldiers were killed, and property was destroyed on both sides-_"

"No! Daddy! No fights! You know how scared I am of them, please," the girl whined.

"Okay, okay! Now where were we" he said as he giggled. She was just like Lucy when it came to fights. But she never backed down in any battle even if it's a friendly one.

"_It has been nine days since the battle started. The battle was called off for the day and the soldiers were resting in the camps. Prince Natsu was on short walk into the kingdom of Fairytail. Suddenly a shop caught his attention. It seemed to be a small and crooked shop with the banner reading "Communicate with your loved ones…. With help of Madame Loisel". He immediately stepped in. An old lady was sitting inside, on a chair. She had a lacrima ball placed on the table._

"_How may I help you, dear Sir? You don't seem to be one among the lower class people," the old lady said._

_He just bowed his head as he answered, "I want to see my wife once. It's already been nine days since I left her alone in my castle. I want to know how she is,"_

"_Please take your seat, your wish will be granted," the old lady said._

_The prince took a seat as the old lady moved her hands as if invoking something. He was concentrating on lacrima ball. At first, he could only see clouds of dust but then as the clouds seemed to subside, he saw someone with blonde hair, sleeping on the desk. As it became clearer, he could see his beloved wife sleeping on the desk. Tears surfaced his eyes as he saw her. She was sleeping so peacefully. He actually wanted to leave for his city immediately. But then, the war? _

_Amidst this confusion, he saw a paper that was fluttering due to the wind, similar to the last time…._

"_Can you show me what is written in this paper she's holding?" he asked._

"_As you wish, Sir," the old lady said…_

_The lacrima ball was now focused on the matter written in the letter. It was in her own hand writing. _

_His eyes widened as he read the little poem she has written again for him. _I think it went like this:

_I never thought _

_ I'd be stuck_

_It seems as time stopped_

_And Life sucks…_

_Nothing makes me smile,_

_Lonely I feel for a while,_

_Just without you around….._

_I do feel like crying,_

_Holding onto you tight._

_But I can't seem to do it now…._

'_Cause you were not around,_

'_Cause I couldn't see you now,_

'_Cause I couldn't be myself_

_ Without you….._

_While I miss you, I'm missing myself too._

_While I miss you, I'm missing my world too…._

_While I miss you,_

_ I cannot tell you…._

_ I feel like I'm in a place_

_ Where there's no life or space_

_ I can't live a life, it's lie._

_I dearly want to cry…._

_It's just I cannot be smiling_

_Without you around me whining…._

_Because I cannot just be myself…_

_While I miss you, I'm missing myself too._

_While I miss you, I'm missing my world too._

_While I miss you,_

_ I feel like dying,_

_More to crying…._

_I feel like in a grave,_

_Without you, I'm not brave…._

_I wish upon a star_

_To just end this war_

_And send you to me_

_I'd be blessed then, you see…_

_While I miss you, I'm missing myself too. _

_While I miss you, I'm missing my world too._

_While I miss you…._

_ I cannot think of anything than you….._

_The prince's eyes were filled with tears as he thought even more about her. He wanted to go back to her as soon as possible. How he wished the war would have ended the next day? Without saying a word, he just left the shop, giving the old lady a pay for her job." _Natsu sighed. He glanced at the door for a second before being snapped out of his thoughts.

"It's so sad, daddy but still take it to the end," the girl said, her eyes sad.

He didn't know what to say. But he had to continue….

"_The princess was sitting ideally thinking of the prince, worried that the prince was safe or not. That was the only thing she could… _

_Then suddenly, something snapped her out of her thoughts. It was just a feeling though but she knew it was him. She just ran to open the doors of their room, only to find the prince at the door. She immediately jumped into his arms, crying. He held her as if he had never held her before or cannot hold her after that time. _

"_I missed you so much" the princess said._

"_Me too…". The prince said. _

"_What took you so long? It's been 12 days since you left," his wife scolded._

"_Well, it took ten days for the battle to finish. I hope that'll explain" he replied._

"_Don't you ever leave me like that? I prefer to be in the battle field with you than in the castle without you," she said. He chuckled._

"_As my princess wishes," he said and both of them broke into laughter."_ Natsu said, thus ending the story, "This is the end…"

He saw that there was no reply. He looked to his daughter only to find her already in deep sleep. He kissed her forehead as he carried her to the bed and laid her on the bed. Pulling over the comforters so that she could sleep properly, he left to the hall.

"What's taking Lucy so long? I swear I'm going to fry Levy tomorrow for keeping Lucy for too long. She does know that I cannot handle kids for too long. Even then…." He muttered to himself.

"Whoa, someone's talking about roasting my best friend. I'd better tell her to be careful," A sweet voice broke his building rage at once.

"Lucy!" he cried. Even before letting her say something, he pulled her to him and hugged her tight as if not wanting to let her go. He dug into her hair, inhaling her scent for long. Lucy knew what he was doing. He just… missed her so much that he wouldn't let her go now. This was the usual thing that happened every time he came back from a mission. But this time he was just choking her to death.

"Na-a-atsu-u-u, I cannot breathe," she struggled to say.

He loosened his grip but didn't let her go yet. She wondered what the matter was. She pulled back from him to look him in the eyes. His eyes were teary.

"What's the matter, Natsu? I'm back, aren't I?" she said, trying to cheer him up.

"Emi asked me tell a story," he said in a low voice.

"Did you tell?" she was now more than excited. How could she miss such a wonderful thing?

"Yes," he replied.

"That's great!" she said with a smile on her face. She was beaming with happiness. She missed Natsu telling a story.

"It's not funny you see," he said as more tears emerged in his eyes. Now she became serious.

She placed her hand on his cheeks and asked, "What did you tell her, sweetheart?"

"I told her about the war that happened five years ago between the kingdom of Fiore and the neighbouring land. You remember that time when I was called for the war," he said. It was enough for Lucy to be reduced to tears but she held them back in her eyes. She gently placed her head on his chest.

"How did you manage it till the end without crying?" she asked him.

"I just thought of the poem that you wrote for me then and then, I only thought about you. I missed you too much…. Every moment of the story, I missed you Luce…. And I realised then how much I missed myself when you were not around. It's because I cannot be myself without you. May be we both are now one. So, when the other is not around, we feel so incomplete," he said, hiding his face in her blonde hair.

"May be that's the truth, Natsu… Wait! How did you know about the poem?" she asked as she blushed ten shades of red.

"Well, with the help of an old lady and her magic. Now, now, you're doing the same old thing again. You're still blushing because of me," he pointed to her red face.

"Natsu!" she whined but he just kissed her in return.

"Why you-" he didn't let her continue, kissing her once more.

He would have kissed her a third time, but she immediately ran into the bedroom, to check on her daughter. She was sleeping as if an angel.

"Did she like it?" Lucy asked as she saw the satisfied look on their daughter's face.

"I don't even know if she has heard it completely. By the time I finished it she was asleep," Natsu replied.

"Did you tell her the complete story?"

"Yeah, I did. I told her till what happened until I came back. But-"

"No, idiot, I mean. Did you tell her about the best part of the story?" Lucy asked as she sat beside their daughter on the bed, holding their daughter's hand. Natsu put on a baffled expression.

" Didn't you tell her that after that, Princess Lucy and Prince Natsu had a cute, adorable, pretty little angel in their life that always kept them together, always bounded to each other. Prince Natsu never left the princess until it was very much needed And they all lived happily ever after," Lucy said as she kissed her daughter's forehead, giving her a good night kiss, "I'm so tired Natsu. Shall we sleep?"

"Yeah, sure," he said as he stepped into the bed as Lucy and he slept on the either side of their daughter's bed, saying good nights in their own fashion, the same way.

~0~

**Next day:-**

"Luce, I'm hungry. Bring the breakfast soon," he yelled.

"Mommy is working hard daddy. Don't yell!" his daughter scolded.

"I know but I'm hungry," he whined. The blonde just giggled inside.

"Hey dad, I want you to promise me. You'll never leave mommy again ever after like that prince in the story. I don't want to see Mommy crying. I hate it when she does, you know," the girl asked her daddy, putting out her pinky finger for him to lock with.

"You bet I won't" he said, ruffling his daughter's hair as he locked his pinky finger with hers.

"I'm done," Lucy showed up and both started eating as if there was an eating competition between the daughter and father. Lucy smiled to herself as she saw them finish the food in no time.

"_No wonder I miss my family. And while I do that, I miss myself too. May be, as Natsu said, because we are one and without even a single part of it, we feel incomplete" _the blonde thought as she smiled at them, bringing them more food to eat….

This is the way their family is but uh… sweet ne?

* * *

**So, how was it? Do review! Want to know if it was good or bad? Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Trivia: The idea went like this:**

**I was listening to Avril Lavigne's song "When you're gone"(if you didn't listen to it, you must. It's a pretty good one) when I misinterpreted one of the line to be "While I miss you, I'm missing myself too". However, when I checked the lyrics, there was no such line. Then I thought I'd write a song with that line and then, after striving for a week or so, here is the song I've written. That resulted in this story. I really hope you all liked it!**

* * *

**Let me know how you felt. Don't forget to tell me!**


End file.
